El Regalo Perfecto
by Fabi-Chan
Summary: LxZ Luego de sus grandes aventuras, Link, el joven Héroe del Tiempo se las ve negras al encontrar el regalo para la Princesa de Hyrule en su día especial. Al parecer, Nabooru y las Gerudo son su única oportunidad de conseguir algo realmente perfecto.R
1. Parte I

Recordatorio: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. 

"**El Regalo Perfecto"**

Por F.P (a.k.a Fabi-Chan)

**PRIMERA PARTE**

El cielo de las amplias tierras de Hyrule no se podía mostrar más despejado que este día. Habían pasado dos años desde la derrota del rey de las tinieblas y poseedor de la Trifuerza del Poder, Ganondorf, quién cayó a causa del Legendario Héroe del Tiempo, la Princesa del Destino y las Seis Sagas. El gran Héroe volvió su propio tiempo luego de su larga proeza, pero no pasaron muchos días para que este se embarcara en una nueva, quizás más peligrosa aventura. Este chico, Link, no se llamaba Héroe del Tiempo por nada, con sólo tres días y ayuda de dioses lejanos, logró salva una tierra desconocida con su gran coraje. A su regreso, sólo le esperan días de paz y descaso bien merecidos. 

La pequeña aldea de los Koriris siempre estaba en gran movimiento, sobre todo en las mañanas, donde las hadas parecían revolotean con más fuerza y el sol inspirar a sus actividades del día a día. A pesar de ser unos cuerpos jóvenes, muchos de ellos habían desarrollado el espíritu trabajador y el valor del trabajo en equipo inculcado por el Gran Árbol Deku. Sin embargo, uno de esos pequeños niños se encontraba apartado de los demás, escondiendo su figura detrás de un arbusto y examinando cuidadosamente la casa más alta de todo el poblado. 

El chico pelirrojo lanzó una risita perversa mientras orgullosamente mostraba su nueva invención a su eterna compañera.

- ¡Já! – masculló entre dientes, girando el mango de la sierra,- Ya verá ese Link cuando se despierte, - más risas.- el muy tonto caerá por ese agujero que yo haré con mi ingeniosa sierra, je…je…

Su hada trató de impedirle tal tonta acción, pero el chico pelirrojo era más terco que un caballo de el Rancho Lon Lon. Con mucha cautela, se aproximó al árbol que sostenía la susodicha casa y con bastante esfuerzo comenzó a escalarlo con su mano libre, sin escuchar las sabias advertencias de su compañera. 

Mientras, dentro de la vivienda, el joven rubio ya se había levantado y se encontraba listo para empezar el día que le esperaba. Vagamente pudo recordar alguna ayuda que Saria le había pedido para un asunto, pero el hylian tenía problemas para recordar cosas con su (gran) estomago vacío. Por ello saltó de su cama, en busca de algunas nueces deku para comer, ignorando el violento ruido debajo de él. 

No faltó mucho para escuchar ambos gritos de los dos chicos, seguidos de un violento estruendo y gemidos. Link fue el primero en reaccionar, pero no el menos adolorido. Más rápido que el viento se propuso a tomar por el cuello al metiche pelirrojo quién, del fuerte golpe, se encontraba viendo las hermosas (pero inexistentes) estrellas. 

- ¡Mido! –gritó ferozmente, y ver su confundida reacción, procuró zarandearlo por los hombros. 

Mido tardó unos segundos en salir de su trance, inmediatamente abalanzándose contra el rubio y comenzando otra batalla épica de insultos y jalones de cabellos. Siendo su pelea y arremetimiento tal, que ya habían llamado la atención de toda la aldea. 

Como de costumbre.

El tumulto se detuvo cuando una pequeña niña se acercó, su infantil y delicada cara arrugada en una expresión tan castigadora que asustaría hasta la propia Farore. Varias personas cerca de ella tomaron algunos pasos hacía atrás, conociendo la imparable furia de la niña de cabellos verdes y actual Saga de los Bosques. 

- ¡Mido, Link! – reprendió gravemente.

Los otros dos niños se detuvieron en seco: Mido apretujando la cara de Link, mientras que este otro se preocupaba en morderle la oreja. 

- Esto ya es ridículo, -dijo, lanzando un leve suspiro,- vamos ya, sepárense. – Y volteó su cuerpo, dirigiéndose esta vez a los demás niños, - ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer¿No es verdad?

Hubo una afirmación colectiva, para luego dispersarse y seguir con sus labores del día. Mido y Link ya se habían separado, pero aún así intercambiando las ocasionales miradas de odio. Luego de encargarse del problemático pelirrojo, la pequeña niña se aproximó al rubio, quién aún lucía bastante enojado. 

- Vamos, Link, -dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla, - ¿No te has acostumbrado ya a las bromas de Mido? 

- Pero… ¡Saria! – exclamó el susodicho, cruzándose de brazos. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas debido a su exasperación. 

La niña rió brevemente para luego mirarle divertida. 

- Hoy es un día muy ocupado, -anunció, Link mirándole curiosamente mientras hablaba,- espero que recuerdes tus labores, Link - dijo, apuntándole con el dedo de manera acusadora. 

- Eh, si… sobre eso… - Link llevó su mano a su cabeza, parcialmente desordenando su cabello y sonriendo nerviosamente. 

- ¡Deja ya esa cara! – le regañó en broma Saria, que aún no quitaba su sonrisilla, - sé que tu memoria no es de confiar, así que hice una pequeña lista para ti. 

Las cejas del rubio se juntaron y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa apenada, pera luego hacer un gesto despreocupado con su mano. La kokiri buscó en sus grandes bolsillos por el pergamino que ella misma había escrito, y luego de varios segundos, lo encontró y se lo entregó triunfalmente. Una gotita de incredulidad bajó por la sien del joven hylian al ver el "pequeño" tamaño de la lista. 

- ¡Por F-Farore, Saria…! – dijo, sorprendido. Leyó la lista con cautela, la primera de sus tareas siendo una visita al Rancho Lon Lon. No se molestó en mirar las otras tareas, ya que en manos de Saria, quizás se tratasen de cosas triviales. Lo que perturbaba al joven era su cometido. Probablemente le había olvidado también. 

- No exageres, Link. –casualmente respondió la chica, sonriendo de nuevo.

- Pues… es bastante, -admitió, terminando de enrollar el pergamino, para luego levantar la mirada, - Dime, Saria… ¿para que es toda esta preparación…?

Saria juntó sus pequeñas manos, con su cara haciendo un gesto de "te lo dije". A Link no le quedó de otra de sentirse verdaderamente mal. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con su memoria. 

- ¡Sabía que no lo recordarías! – dijo victoriosa, dándole una pequeña palmada al rubio y ganándose un leve resoplido por su parte. Recobró su compostura y colocó sus brazos detrás de sí misma, - Pensé que ella misma te lo había dicho, pero creo que estuve equivocada…

"¿_Ella misma_?"

- ¡Espera, espera! – le detuvo Link, sacando apresuradamente la lista de su túnica. 

Los ojos azules del muchacho leyeron apresuradamente una a una las tareas asignadas, hasta llegar a una en especial que le ayudó a descifrar la horrible verdad. 

"_Buscar un regalo para la Princesa Zelda"_

En ese preciso instante, la piel broceada del muchacho pareció perder color y su fuerte semblante cayó como una nuez en otoño. Link cayó de sentón en el suelo, aún con la extensa lista en mano. Saria no pudo evitar lanzar otra pequeña risilla por la reacción de su amigo. 

Link, por su parte, se encontraba en una marejada de pensamientos. Ya sabía lo que todo significaba: el misterio que mantuvo la Princesa de Hyrule en sus últimas visitas, la reciente actividad del Castillo, el Rancho Lon Lon e incluso en la aldea Kokiri. 

¿Cómo había sido posible que olvidase el cumpleaños de la Princesa Zelda? 

El Héroe del Tiempo se encontraba en un fuerte aprieto, tenía que hacer tiempo de inmediato, buscar un regalo que representara su fuerte amistad con la Princesa del Destino. Pero… ¿qué¿Qué seria ese objeto, joya, piedra… algo?

La mano de la kokiri pasó en frente de la cara de hylian, esperando obtener algún signo de vida por parte de este. Link dio un salto al cielo, recordando la gravedad de la situación. Saria le miró alarmada mientras este le sacudía histéricamente por sus delicados hombros. 

- ¡Saria por qué no me dijiste? – le reprochó Link, sus cejas juntándose y arqueándose cómicamente. 

- ¿P-Pero q-que d-d-dices, Link? – Saria apenas podía responderle a su amigo, debida a su alterada reacción. Al poco tiempo, el joven hylian dejo sacudirla y le permitió hablar, sin quitar su exagerada cara de preocupación, claro está. - ¡Claro que te lo había comentado¿Qué no recuerdas cuando me ayudabas con aquellas cajas para las preparaciones? 

¡Claro que no lo recordaba!

Link no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de desesperación, para luego golpear su cabeza levemente. 

- Bien… todo esta… bien, perfectamente…- habló para sí, tratando de aliviar su preocupación. Se tumbó en uno de los troncos cercanos, reposando su cabeza en su mano. 

Saria se coloco a su lado pacientemente, mientras que el joven se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta. Sus ojos se posaron en los trabajadores Kokiris, en el incompetente de Mido, la chica de la tienda, el riachuelo y luego en Saria de nuevo. No podía hacer nada en la aldea, y seguramente tampoco podría hacer todas las tareas que su amiga tenía para el. Lanzó otro suspiro más, esta vez su mano buscando su gorro, pero con su desorientación y sorpresa, sólo logró sacar su espada de su funda y al verla le dio una idea. Una maravillosa idea.

Una idea que le libraría de las tareas de Saria, pero más importante le ayudaría a buscar un regalo. 

- ¡Lo tengo! – su súbito grito de alegría asustando a la chica a su lado.- Saria, no puedo encontrar algo para Zelda aquí, necesito buscar algo en Hyrule…

- Pues eso esta muy bien, pero…

- Necesito todo el día, sí… ¡todo el día! – Link enfundó su espada, sus labios torciéndose en una gran sonrisa.

Tomo las manos de Saria por última vez, alegando su imposibilidad de realizar sus tareas y pasando la lista a Mido, que con (no) mucho gusto la aceptó. Tan rápido que el rayo, o galope de su querido caballo, Epona; se dedicó a salir del bosque Kokiri y evitar más reproches de Saria. 

Ya habiendo atravesado el bosque, pudo respirar el aire de los campos de Hyrule. El sol aun permanecía bajo, indicando que aún que era temprano en la mañana. Link tenía un sentimiento inexplicable de nostalgia, recordando así su primera aventura, justo hace dos años. Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez respirando hondo el aire de la tierra que el y sus amigos habían salvado de la oscuridad. 

Su felicidad duró poco al recordar la ardua tarea que se le aproximaba. Aceptaba que podría regalarle a Zelda lo que quisiera, pero esta ocasión ameritaba un regalo más especial y único. De sólo pensar en aquellas palabras y el poco tiempo que tenía, le colocaba los cabellos de punta. ¿Qué puede regalársele la Princesa de un Reino que acaba de entrar en su Era Dorada? 

Su pregunta fue llevada por el salvaje viento de Hyrule, pero sin ninguna respuesta.

- Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo, -comenzó, buscando su preciado instrumento entre su túnica. Tomó la Ocarina del Tiempo y tocó una suave y alegre melodía. 

Casi instantáneamente se escuchó un galopar a lo lejos, acompañado de varios relinches. No pasó mucho para que la pequeña yegua de color tostado apareciera ante los ojos del rubio, causándole una gran emoción. El animal se le arrojó encima juguetonamente, demandando caricias de su joven dueño.

- ¡Epona! – Link llamó alegremente, acariciando afectuosamente la blanca melena de su compañera, luego dando un hábil salto para montar su lomo. - ¿Estás lista para una nueva aventura?

Su relinche de afirmación no se hizo esperar, rápidamente galopando a la orden del Héroe del Tiempo. 

Internamente, Link rogaba a Farore por el regalo perfecto. 

En el castillo de Hyrule, era Nayru la necesitada. Zelda apenas se había levantado, ignorando los primeros rayos de sol del día. A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, sus jóvenes facciones se mostraban cansadas. La princesa le pedía a su respectiva diosa por ayuda, más que todo por paciencia para el pesado día que se le avecinaba. 

Ya a sus quince años, Zelda había sido abarrotada con responsabilidades más que cualquiera. Siendo la próxima reina de Hyrule, portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y líder de las Sagas a su corta edad. Su carácter se había tornado fuerte y decidido gracias a las enseñanzas de su querida tutora, Impa, pero a su vez por las aventuras y tiempos de guerra vividos con su querido amigo y Héroe del Tiempo, Link. 

Como recordaba aquel año en que él había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Desde ese momento, los días transcurrieron lentamente, y la presión en su corazón aumentando por cada luna que pasaba. Finalmente, pasado un largo tiempo, escuchó la noticia de su regreso y pareció que la vida hubiese vuelto a la joven Princesa. Desde ese entonces, Link visitaba el Castillo diariamente, especialmente para contar sus grandes aventuras y experiencias en Termina, e incluso, en oportunidades enseñarle nuevas técnicas de batalla. Se había habituado a sus visitas regulares, en especial en las mañanas.

Al parecer, hoy sería la excepción. 

Zelda miró aburridamente a través de la ventana. Las planicies del palacio permanecían ininterrumpidas, ya que usualmente Link tenía la (mala) costumbre de escabullirse. El tocar de la puerta sacó a la Princesa de sus pensamientos, haciendo que esta se retirara de su ventana.

- Esta abierto, -dijo ella fastidiadamente. 

Buenos días, princesa, - fue saludada por Impa, quién entró a la habitación con un ramo de flores de gran tamaño. Debido a que estas bloqueaban su visión, no pudo ver como los ojos de la chica se agrandaron de felicidad. 

- ¡Que hermosas flores, -exclamó esperanzada, acercándose a Impa.

- Flores especiales en una fecha especial, -afirmó la Saga de las Sombras, colocando el ramo en un mueble cercano. 

La Sheikah fue agradecida con un tierno abrazo por parte de su protegida. Zelda contempló las rosas por un instante, para luego girarse hacía Impa ansiosamente. 

- ¿Y bien? 

- No ha habido reportes de infiltraciones al castillo, princesa, - con sus palabras Zelda no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos, en su cara una expresión de ligera incomodidad. 

- ¿Qué tal de un regalo mal envuelto, con madera o verde? – preguntó de nuevo, dando una exacta descripción del paquete. 

Impa no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. Al parecer la princesa estaba más que ansiosa por un regalo de cierto hyliano. 

- No, tampoco hay regalos con esa descripción. – lamentó en informar Impa. 

- ¡Por las diosas! – dijo, esta vez lanzando sus brazos al aire en desesperación. Se dejó caer en la cama, esparciendo sus brazos en su cómodo colchón. – ¿Podrá ser…?

- Dudo que el Héroe del Tiempo haya olvidado el gran día de su Princesa, - alegó Impa, aunque ella misma sabía de la mala memoria del chico. 

- ¡Hmph, tienes razón, Impa! – canturreó Zelda, levantándose súbitamente y sonriendo, - ¡No lo haría¿Verdad?

- ¡Ay… como pude haber olvidado su regalo! 

Link se maldijo por quinta vez en el transcurso de la mañana. Paseaba sin rumbo en lomo de Epona, sin saber que hacer. El no era el único con quejas, ya que su estomago emitía extraños rugidos que podrían competir con los de un Goron. Debido a todo el tumulto armado por Mido a tempranas horas de la mañana, no había tenido oportunidad de desayunar y por ello se encontraba más débil que nunca. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Epona, suspirando mientras toleraba el calor del medio día. 

- A este paso vamos a derretirnos, Epona, - Link dijo sin ánimos de obtener una respuesta. 

Epona lanzó un relinchido de sorpresa, deteniendo su galope en seco al divisar una caravana cercana. Link tomó una posición alerta, indicándole a Epona que se moviera cautelosamente. Por el calor de la región pudo asumir que estaba en la región del Lago Hylia y el Valle de las Gerudo.

La caravana pareció verlo y por ello se detuvo casi instantáneamente. Link tragó grueso ante esto, tomando las riendas de Epona fuertemente. El joven bajó su cabeza a la altura de la de su compañera. 

- Bien, Epona. Este es plan. – Link dijo seriamente, mirando a los lados y viendo a la caravana aproximarse, - Si son agresivos… ¡corre como si te persiguiera Ingo!

El poco heroico comentario del chico hizo que la pequeña yegua le mirase de manera incrédula. O al menos eso creyó ver él. 

- Vaya, vaya… - una voz llamó su atención, proveniente de la caravana. - ¡Quién pensaría eso del "Legendario Héroe del Tiempo!" 

Link estuvo apunto de responder a aquel comentario agresivamente, pero para su sorpresa una figura familiar salió de la caravana, seguida por seis mujeres más de piel bronceada. La primera al salir lucia ropas de color blanco, de aspecto desértico y cabellos tan rojos como el mismo atardecer. 

- ¡Nabooru! – llamó Link, sobresaltado. De todas las personas que podría encontrarse en estos momentos, la Saga de los Espíritus. 

- Hola, pequeño, -dijo ella, alborotando su cabello rubio,- ¿Qué haces por estos lares, eh? 

- Pues, es algo tonto… -dijo apenado, tratándose de acomodar el gorro.- La verdad es que…

Su explicación tuvo que esperar, ya que el rugido de su estómago fue tan fuerte que asustó tanto a Nabooru como a sus acompañantes. Luego de disculparse repetidamente, Link y Nabooru se dirigieron hacia las localidades cercanas al Lago Hylia, en donde los pescadores recientemente habían abierto un nuevo bar para los turistas. 

Al entrar, las Gerudos causaron cierto temor entre la gente ya presente, pero al ver que estaban acompañadas que por más ni menos que el Salvador de Hyrule, se alivianaron. Nabooru tuvo la gentileza de ordenar bastante comida, tanto para ella como para el hambriento de Link. Luego de un gran festín de todo los tipos de comida de Hyrule más la fresca leche del Rancho Lon Lon, Link se sentía completamente renovado y listo para contar su penuria. 

- Como les decía, - continuó, aun mostrándose nervioso, - Ya saben que hoy es el cumpleaños de Z-, er, la Princesa Zelda y pues… no lo… recordé a tiempo y ahora necesito buscar un regalo para ella, - admitió al fin, dejando su cara caer en la mesa del lugar, pareciendo desesperado, - no sé que darle y mucho menos donde encontrarlo.

Nabooru miró a su compañero con preocupación, examinando su situación mientras frotaba su dedo índice contra su barbilla. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la líder Gerudo tuvo una idea, llamando la atención de Link. Luego de consultarlo con sus allegadas, la gerudo habló. 

- Creo que tengo algo para ella, -dijo orgullosa,- es una flor muy rara, con características únicas. 

- ¿Una flor? –dijo Link, no muy impresionado. 

- ¡No es solo una "flor", es la Flor de los Espíritus! – Nabooru cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, - pero esta es una flor muy rara, que sólo crece en el desierto, en los alrededores del templo de los Espíritus. Es más visible de noche debido al brillo que emite. 

La cara de Link se iluminó ante las características de dicha flor. Nunca había escuchado de una flor que creciera en el desierto y menos que esta brillase. Parecía que ya había encontrado el regalo perfecto. 

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo entusiasmadamente, golpeando la mesa con su puño. - ¿Qué esperamos! – Link procedió a levantarse y a tomar su funda y escudo. 

- ¡Hey, hey! – le detuvo Nabooru, tomándolo por su larga oreja. - ¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeño¡No he terminado!

- ¡Auch, Auch¡Duele, duele! – Nabooru dejó al chico quieto, retomando su asiento, - ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó, sobándose su oreja.

Nabooru y las otras Gerudos intercambiaron miradas de inquietud para luego mirar al chico seriamente. 

- A nuestra gente le ha ido muy mal desde que Ganondorf fue derrotado, -explicó Nabooru,- lo que causó una división entre nosotras. Yo me opuse a que se mantuvieran los ideales de ese ser oscuro… -la expresión de la chica cambió levemente a una de odio,- pero no quisieron escucharme escucharme. Tomaron la Fortaleza Gerudo, encerrando también a todas las que se opusieran, – La Saga dejó salir un profundo suspiro, su jovial expresión cambiando a una de tristeza,- Yo logré escapar, pero... 

- No puedo dejar, - continuó, - que a nuestro pueblo siga un camino de oscuridad como en otras épocas. Mis aliadas y yo planeamos retomar la fortaleza y liberar a mis compañeras. 

Link escuchó su relato atentamente. Al parecer no todo Hyrule se encontraba en paz en aquellos momentos. Era necesario liberar la Fortaleza Gerudo primero, para luego obtener la susodicha flor. 

- Así que… - las facciones preocupadas de la chica cambiaron por unas de picardía, - Si me ayudas, te daré la flor que tanto deseas. 

-¡Está bien! – Dijo Link, anunciando su decisión, - No te preocupes, Nabooru¡yo te ayudaré! 

- ¡Excelente! –dijo esta, alzando un puño de determinación. Su cara se tornó avergonzada después,- ¡Bien… comienza a correr…! –anunció.

- ¿Qué? 

- ¿Acaso crees que alguien como yo pueda pagar esta comida? – sonrió ampliamente, tomando al joven hylian por su brazo y corriendo a todo poder. 

Ahora el pequeño héroe se había involucrado en otra aventura, otra vez contra el reloj. Debía ayudar a las Gerudo y también buscar el regalo perfecto para la Princesa de Hyrule. Diosas lo libren. 

N/A: Primeramente, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, lamento errores que hayas encontrado dentro de ella ya que es mi fanfic luego de mucho, mucho tiempo. La segunda parte es el desenlace, así que si desean verla, por favor dejen su amable review!

Dedicatoria a: Fairy-Li. Increíble amiga y autora¡disfrútalo!


	2. PARTE II

Recordatorio: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

"**El Regalo Perfecto"**

Por F.P a.k.a Fabi-Chan

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Las Gerudo, una raza guerrera sólo conformada por mujeres, hacen de su base y hogar el vasto cañón de donde fluye el Lago Hylia, dándole como nombre el Valle Gerudo. Son reconocidas por sus grandes habilidades con la Cimitarra, la Naginata, el arco y la flecha, a su vez por sus destrezas para despojar a ricos, o simplemente a quienes se les opongan, de sus pertenencias. En años anteriores habían estado bajo poder del mismísimo Rey de las Tinieblas, Ganondorf, siendo el único nacido hombre y por ende convirtiéndose en el Líder. Afortunadamente, el Héroe del Tiempo, la Princesa del Destino y las Seis Sagas le pusieron un fin hoy y para siempre al terrible Rey. Sin embargo, las guerreras habían quedado sin líder y rumbo.

No por mucho tiempo, claro está.

Nabooru, la actual Saga de los Espíritus, asumió el liderazgo temporalmente, ayudando a reconstruir y redirigir aquella sociedad de ladronas. Siendo alguna vez una ladrona empedernida, esta chica logró sacar a sus camaradas adelante, y con la ayuda de su segunda-en-comando, Aveil, pudo limpiar el nombre de las Gerudo.

Bueno, limpiarlo –un poco-.

- ¿"Un poco"? – preguntó Link, mirando a la chica morena dubitativamente.

- Eh, pues sí, - rió esta, pasando una mano por su cabello recogido,- ya sabes que viejos hábitos son difíciles de eh… erradicar, ¿si?

- Como robar, -dijo severamente el rubio, ganándose una que otra mirada asesina de las otras guerreras.

- No lo hagas sonar tan feo, pequeño – dijo divertida, encogiéndose de hombros y retomando las riendas de su corcel. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron la vista desde el cañón, eventualmente posándose sobre el sol ardiente que descendía detrás de las montañas. – Mucha plática, - continuó, volteándose hacia el chico y sus compañeras, - es hora del plan.

- ¿Qué plan? - musitó una de las Gerudo, obteniendo como respuesta un leve codazo por parte de su camarada. – Ah, si… el "plan":

- Bien, Ahmsa y Farizah, - Nabooru miró a las Gerudo de aspecto más rudo, con ropas púrpura. Ambas asintieron a su llamado, - tengan cuidado.

Las otras cuatro ladronas restantes también tomaron su camino, cada una de ellas escabulléndose por las estrechas rocas del Valle.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cual es el plan?

- Simple, simple, mi querido Link, - dijo ella, - es más o menos lo que hiciste aquí hace… eh, espera… o harás dentro de unos años.

… ¿Lanzar f-…nueces deku por todos lados?

Silencio.

Búho.

Más silencio.

- Estaba bromeando… en serio, ¡lo juro! - sonrió tontamente el rubio, sus mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente. Nabooru le miró de reojo, quizás más que divertida por las ocurrencias del chico.

_Que bueno que no le comenté lo de las flechas_, pensó Link.

Dentro de la Fortaleza, la seguridad era más que apretada. El desértico valle permanecía fuera de contacto del resto de Hyrule, cerrando paso a quienes no fueran parte de la tribu y encarcelando a los que se atrevieran atravesar sus fronteras.

La supuesta "paz" de la Fortaleza fue interrumpida por un estruendo, este originándose en la parte posterior de la edificación. Con el violento sonido y temblor, varias rocas cayeron de la sólida pared de piedra, revelando a su paso a las seis feroces guerreras Gerudo, lideradas por Ahmsa y Farizah.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó la última en aparecer, Ahmsa. Su voz tan sólida como las rocas que acaban de caer.

Con su llamado, las demás guardias reaccionaron a su clamor de batalla. Cimitarras fueron desenvainadas y Naginatas lanzadas. Poco tiempo pasó para que ambos grupos colisionaran con sus armas. Ahmsa defendió notablemente a sus compañeras, atacando con una serie de giros impresionantes y cortes exactos con el lado sin filo de su espada; Farizah le siguió fielmente, ella bloqueando cuanto golpe fuera lanzado hacia ella con su larga Naginata, aunque sin oportunidades de atacar a sus rápidas enemigas. Así siguieron un rato, el atardecer nublando parcialmente su visión e imposibilitando los veloces movimientos de las atacantes.

- ¡Ríndanse!

Ignorando las continuos exclamaciones, Ahmsa se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba respalda por sus compañeras. Las cuatro Gerudo restantes de su grupo yacían en el suelo, heridas gravemente, mientras que Farizah defendía sus cuerpos a capa y espada. Ahmsa observó esto con temor, nunca jamás habiendo presenciado a una de sus camaradas desfallecer tan súbitamente. Su expresión cansada cambió a una de dolor, sus ojos cerrándose fuertemente y sus labios juntándose con una fuerza violenta, causando que pequeñas gotas de sangre rodasen hasta su barbilla; tan inadvertida estaba, que su delgado estómago fue atravesado por la curva cuchilla de la espada.

- Les… dije que se rindieran, - anunció su oponente, quizá más adolorida que la propia Ahmsa. La ladrona retiró lentamente la filosa espada del estático cuerpo de la otra chica.

Y con un hueco "thud", Ahmsa cayó en la árida arena. Farizah no perdió la vista de aquél suceso, no esperó para lanzar su Naginata y aceptar su destino.

- Hessa, - la voz de una de sus subordinadas le sacó de largo trance.

La mujer con ojos rubíes, Hessa, le dirigió una última mirada a su victima, Ahmsa.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – preguntó, señalando a la inconsciente Farizah.

- Lle…Llévenla con la Líder, - ordenó ella, también despachando a todas las guardias.

Prontamente, otras salieron de la Fortaleza, retomando los lugares de aquellas que estaban heridas; pero, Hassa se mantuvo en su territorio, autoritariamente supervisando las afueras del lugar.

El interior del edificio no eran tan rústico como se pensaba, más bien, aquella sala estaba decorada con elegantes y costosas cortinas, arreglos florales y uno que otro jarrón antiguo por allí. No era difícil suponer el origen de cada estatua, joya o incluso mueble, pero era seguro de que tenían buen gusto por las cosas finas y caras. Una Gerudo entró a la habitación, arrastrando consigo a otra guerrera con ropas similares. La figura sentada en una gran silla con ornamentos dorados y joyas, tapada con una curiosa tela semi-transparente, no pareció estar muy asombrada por su aparición.

- Fuimos atacadas, Líder- informó ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Eso pude deducir por el alboroto afuera, - dijo aburridamente la mujer detrás del velo.

- Pudimos vencerlas, pero sólo quedo esta… - la guardia golpeó trivialmente a Farizah, despertándola momentáneamente de su inconciencia.

- Ah, miren esto… - dijo burlonamente la Líder, levantándose y mostrándose a si misma. Su cabello rojizo recogido en el habitual moño característico de las Gerudo, su traje de un rojo brillante y la gema en su cabella siendo de un extraño color con un aura oscura. - ¿Es ella de las que escaparon hace unos días? – preguntó, mirando a la chica.

- Sí, - afirmó, arrojando a Farizah al frente.

A la joven le costó un poco enfocar su vista en la mujer que le miraba, pero al hacerlo, su cara se horrorizó al verla.

- A ver, a ver… - la Líder se acercó peligrosamente a su nueva rehén. - ¿Dónde están las otras? –preguntó.

- Al ver que Farizah no emitía ningún sonido, continuó su interrogatorio.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Nabooru?! – su voz pareció enardecerse al pronunciar el nombre de la Saga de los Espíritus.

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

- Veo que eres muy leal, ¿eh, Farizah?- se burló nuevamente, esta vez desenvainando su Cimitarra, - ¿Vas a considerar decirme donde esta Nabooru? - preguntó por última vez, colocando su filosa espada en su sien.

- Aveil, -respondió por lo bajo la Gerudo amenazada,- ¡Cuando Nabooru regrese, tu liderazgo caerá!

La Líder Gerudo referida como Aveil, una vez segunda-en-Comando al lado de Nabooru, alargó sus ojos brevemente y su boca se torció en una expresión de pura rabia. Su brazo se movió firme, pero rápidamente, haciendo un exacto corte con su Cimitarra.

Luego de un largo silencio, volvió a hablar.

- Limpien eso, y no dejen que muera- dijo mientras arrojaba su espada al rocoso suelo, junto a el líquido carmesí que fluía del cuerpo de una de su ex-subordinadas. – Ajusten la guardia. Estoy segura de que Nabooru esta dispuesta a retomar la Fortaleza.

La guerrera asintió nerviosamente, arrastrando el cuerpo casi sin vida de la otra chica. Ya al haber salido de la habitación, Aveil volvió a tomar asiento. Su pesada mirada examinó todo su alrededor, desde la pequeña piscina de sangre hasta un estante con curiosos objetos.

Sonrió para sí.

- Veamos si tu sola puedes recuperar tu liderazgo, Nabooru… - y con esto, la gema en su frente brilló momentáneamente para luego volver a su color original.

- ¿Aveil? – musitó el joven hylian, su espalda apoyada fuertemente en las paredes rocosas del Valle Gerudo.

El sol ya estaba bajo, y los pocos rayos de luz restantes se apagaban con las altas montañas del lugar. Link y Nabooru ya estaban dentro de la Fortaleza, inútilmente presenciando aquella batalla. Nabooru, para apagar su arrebato, le explicó a Link los verdaderos sucesos dentro de la Fortaleza Gerudo. Link se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la confiable ayudante de Nabooru, Aveil. Recordaba como ella, durante su aventura para salvar Hyrule, le otorgó un pase luego de ser capturado por las guerreras en su primera infiltración al Valle.

- Ella misma, - afirmó Nabooru, en una posición similar a la del Hylian. – Hace poco tiempo, Aveil hizo un viaje al Templo de los Espíritus, pero… - las cejas de la Gerudo se juntaron, haciéndola lucir verdaderamente preocupada. – Desde su regreso, no ha sido la misma. Sentí una extraña energía viniendo de ella, pero tan pronto como llegó puso de cabeza a la Fortaleza.

- ¿Una extraña energía? – preguntó Link, tratando de mantener su voz baja.

- Sí… fue algo extraño, creo haberla sentido antes, - Nabooru movió su cabeza en son de confusión, sus ojos posados en el pequeño héroe. – Sólo sé que Aveil no es la misma, y por ello debemos llegar hasta ella, Link.

- Entiendo, - dijo el, sonriendo, - No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de recuperar el Valle Gerudo, pero por ahora debemos asegurarnos de que no nos encuentren… - su media sonrisa se tornó nerviosa, una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

Ambos jóvenes se escondían detrás de un alto muro, sólo con el manto de la noche cubriéndoles. Nabooru fue la primera en asomar su cabeza, observando como la guardia de las Gerudos había aumentado considerablemente, por ello se volteó hacia Link, quién inspeccionaba del lado contrarío. La cara del chico tampoco traía muy buenas noticias.

- Son muchas, - informó desde el otro extremo. Nabooru afirmo con la cabeza ante esto, - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Estoy segura de que las demás ya han sido capturadas… o peor… - lanzó un suspiro desesperado, - y por ello la guardia se ha fortalecido… bien, sigamos con el plan.

- Eh… ¿qué plan? – Nabooru le golpeó en la cabeza levemente, - ¡ah, sí!... Ese "plan"…

El "plan" era bastante sencillo. Tan sencillo que ni plan parecía. Link y Nabooru se separarían, para reunirse nuevamente en la sala principal de la Fortaleza. No lastimarían a las Gerudo a menos que ellas se mostrasen hostiles (que era lo más obvio, según Link). Ya de acuerdo, los dos jóvenes fueron en caminos diferentes: Link por la izquierda, mientras que Nabooru por la derecha.

No hace falta decir que ya los estaban esperando, ¿verdad?

Los pasillos del famoso Castillo de Hyrule rebozaban de actividad, ayudantes y sirvientes caminando de aquí para haya, haciendo las debidas preparaciones para el día tan especial de la Princesa. Todo iba a la perfección: las decoraciones del gran salón, la elaboración del festín de comida y la música. Solamente faltaba que la misma princesa apareciera y deleitara sus invitados con su presencia.

- Pero, Princesa Zeld-

Y eso parecía que no ocurría pronto.

La oración de la joven ayudante fue interrumpida por un resoplo de desaprobación. La Princesa de Hyrule definitivamente no se encontraba de buenos ánimos aquella tarde: las ayudantes reales no podían hacer que se probara su vestido para la ocasión. Era muy extraño por parte de la Princesa de comportarse de manera tan infantil, siendo muy conservada y de carácter sereno.

Obviamente, algo le inquietaba. ¿Qué era?

- ¡Quiero que me dejen en paz! – exigió.

Nadie lo sabía.

- Princesa, - esta vez fue Impa en hablar,- es mejor que se apresure en prepararse.

- ¡Impa…! – refutó esta, cruzándose de brazos. Su mirada ya no era aquella de sabiduría y calma, más bien, sus cejas se doblaban tristemente y sus pupilas azules se apagaban.

Bueno, quizás Impa.

La sheikah hizo un gesto a las ayudantes para que se retiraran. Algo en el brillo de los ojos de Impa indicaban que ella sabía por lo que pasaba la joven princesa. Se acercó a ella, colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede, princesa? – le preguntó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- ¡Nada! – estalló esta, girando sobre sus tobillos y quedando en frente del majestuoso vestido que tenía preparado, - ¡Todo este vestido esta mal! ¡No me gusta la manera en que la tela cae… y… y mira esas piedras… son verdaderamente… b- horribles!

Una media sonrisa cruzó la cara de la mujer, escuchando en los próximos minutos cada queja y detalle de la joven, a su vez de cómo su cara se enrojecía con cada palabra. No pasó mucho para que ella se quedara sin cosas que apuntar, y esto causó una carcajada de su guardiana.

- ¿Qué? – le miró apenadamente Zelda, sus labios juntándose, dándole un aire infantil a su cara.

- ¿No hay regalo aún?

- No.

- Pues, mi querida princesa, - Impa retomó su posición, caminando hacia las grandes puertas de la habitación, para luego apuntar hacia la ventana y la majestuosa puesta de sol, - El día no ha terminado, y esto segura de que ese chico tiene algo planeado.

Zelda asintió con su cabeza, su mirada más esperanzada.

- Gracias, Impa, - sonrió.

Esta noche parecía que las diosas no estaban de parte del joven héroe.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó una indignada Hassa al ver al chico hábilmente noquear a sus guardias. Link se detuvo en seco, observando a la obstinada supervisora.

Segundos pasaron hasta que toda la atención de la Fortaleza estaba fijada sobre el Héroe del Tiempo. Las guerreras atacaron con más fuerza debido a que Link, un… casi-hombre había irrumpido en sus tierras.

- ¡A él!

- Oh Farore…

Link siguió las instrucciones de Nabooru al pie de la letra, y se propuso a atacarles o más bien esquivar todos su movimientos, haciendo uso de nueces deku para cegarlas o uno que otro golpe con su escudo. Curiosamente, las guardias caían a sus pies, aturdidas por la velocidad del chico y sus certeros golpes.

- ¿Pero que dem-…? – Hassa frunció el ceño, mostrando sus dos Cimitarras. Con un gesto, un poco brusco, le indicó a Link que ella era su oponente.

- ¿Eh, yo? – se señaló inocentemente, lanzando una última nuez a otra guardia.

La chica en cuestión soltó su Naginata, esta golpeando fuertemente a su dedo gordo del pie. La escena fue un tanto cómica para el chico, y ridícula para Hassa, quien sintió el color de su cara aumentar al ver a su subordinada caer por su propia arma.

- … je, je… - rió Link por lo bajo, recordando su aventura. Su sonrisa fue borrada de su cara cuando sintió el filo de la Cimitarra en su garganta. La mirada del chico se elevó, encontrando los ojos rubíes de la guerrera. – … Ah, hola.

Con solo un pestañeo para reaccionar, el chico se logró librar del mortal tajo del arma. Rodó por el suelo como usualmente lo hacía e interpuso su escudo para el siguiente ataque. Y así siguió, entre cortes y excusas, preguntas y más cortes y uno que otro rasguño. Link, ya un poco cansado y obviamente verificando la actitud hostil de Hassa, desenfundo su espada y se propuso a contrarrestar sus ataques.

Otro duelo de espadas comenzó, siendo ahora Link en dar el primer golpe. Hassa dio un giro hacía atrás, casi golpeando la cara de su joven oponente. Luego, tomando impulso, realizó otra pirueta, esta vez logrando tumbarlo de sus pies y someterlo de nuevo a su espada. Link solo se dedicó a rodar otra vez, sólo que en vez de atacar con su espada, arrojó otra nuez a la ladrona, cegándola como lo previsto y dándole oportunidad al chico para salir ileso de otro de sus ataques. No tenía intención de herirla así que procuro salir lo más rápido que pudo de su rango de visión, concentrándose en entrar en la Fortaleza y encontrar a Aveil.

Hassa no permitiría esto, por ello tomó lo más cerca de su alcance, lanzándolo contra su joven oponente.

Link, por su parte, no había considerado aquella posibilidad de tal objeto rozando tan cerca su cabeza. La Naginata perforó la pared de roca del edificio, clavándose en el como una flecha lo haría.

- ¡No he terminado, chico! – advirtió Hassa, arrojándose a si misma contra él y peligrosamente ejecutando certeros cortes cerca del muchacho. Link pudo solo esquivar unos pocos, y bloquear uno de ellos con su escudo.

Link se giró a un lado para poder blandir su espada certeramente esperando el golpe de la guerrera. Hassa trató de atacarlo por los pies reiteradamente, pero el chico realizó un salto y una patada conjunta que mandó a la chica hacia el otro extremo del lugar. Sacudiéndose el sentimiento de culpa, Link avanzó hacia ella mientras se recuperaba.

- Mire… señora, yo la verdad no quiero pelear con ust-

- … - le miró asesinamente mientras se levantaba del suelo.- …se… ¡señorita!

Con la ira de una mujer en llamas por tal sacrilegio, Hassa tomó, quizás sus últimas fuerzas, para propiciarle un buen golpe al chico en frente de ella con su Cimitarra. Link se fue de bruces, sosteniendo su costado mientras trataba de retomar su aire.

- Ya verás… - dijo con tono homicida, acercándose a él y propinándole otro tajo en su brazo izquierdo.

Link arqueó la espalda, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y juntando sus labios en una mueca de puro dolor. Su brazo izquierdo, el brazo con que el joven blandía su espada, estaba notablemente herido y un corte desde su ante brazo hasta su codo rebozaba de líquido carmesí. Utilizando su otro brazo, se levantó fatigosamente y tomó su espada que estaba a pocos metros de allí con su mano derecha. Como pudo se volvió a lanzar al ataque, esta vez valiéndose con solo su coraje y su espada manejada torpemente.

- ¡Tsk, este mocoso…!

Hassa posicionó ambas espadas a manera de escudo, pero se exaltó cuando Link no le embistió, si no más bien permaneció corriendo alrededor de ella. Ella obviamente no se percató del brillo que la espada del joven emanaba, pero cuando vio la maniobra que esta apunto de realizar, ya era demasiado tarde.

Oh, si. Demasiado tarde.

La espada de Link se envolvió en llamas tan ardientes como en el desierto vecino, y con mucho cuidado de no caerse en el intento, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados mientras que la llamarada de la espada hacía lo mismo, se extendía y noqueaba efectivamente a la chica de piel oscura.

- Bien… - dijo débilmente Link, guardando su espada en su funda. Su brazo no paraba de sangrar pero esto no detenía el espíritu del chico. – De verdad lo siento, -dijo al cuerpo inconsciente de Hassa, haciendo su camino hacía el interior de la Fortaleza.

Aveil había escuchado todo el alboroto de afuera, incluyendo el sepulcral silencio que le siguió. La joven líder se estremeció al ver como alguien se deslizaba dentro la habitación. Su habitación.

- … T… ¡Tú! – exclamó, señalando a su verdadera líder.

Nabooru lucía tan sorprendida como ella. Aveil ya se había apropiado de toda la Fortaleza, e incluso de la habitación que Nabooru solía usar.

- ¡Aveil, esto ya es demasiado!

- … - la chica sonrió, revelando sus dos Cimitarras,- No me has llamado "Lider". ¡Te castigaré!

- ¿Huh, pero que ocur…? ¡Oye! – Nabooru se hizo a un lado, evitando que Aveil le tumbara, - ¡Podrías lastimarme!

Sin responder el comentario de la Saga, Aveil siguió atacándola impenitentemente. Los obvios deseos de no herir a su fiel compañera no le ayudaron en la batalla, siendo lastimada varias veces mientras trataba de racionalizar con ella. Fue en vano, y al parecer la batalla terminaría pronto. La piel de Nabooru se erizó al ver la cara demente de Aveil y su boca torcida. Aquella no era su segunda-en-comando, ni su mejor amiga.

- ¡Muere! – proclamó Aveil, levantando su espada sobre la cabeza de Nabooru.

- ¡Aveil… no… espera!

Y con su última plegaria, la Gerudo enloquecida cayó al suelo como por arte de magia. Su amiga acudió a socorrerla, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola sutilmente.

- ¿Nabooru…? –dijo esta, su tono ya más calmando y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Aveil! – Nabooru enrolló sus brazos alrededor de esta, feliz. - ¡Has vuelto de nuevo…!

- Muere…

La cara de Aveil se distorsionó nuevamente y la gema en su cabeza se tornó completamente negra. Aprovechando la oportunidad, hirió a Nabooru nuevamente, esta vez con una fuerte embestida. El cuerpo de esta última fue arremetido contra la rocosa pared, tumbando los objetos de la repisa cercana sobre ella. Luego de un corto lapso de silencio, la Gerudo estalló en una risa tan estruendosa como un mismísimo trueno.

- ¡Nabooru!

Link entró en escena, con intenciones de ayudar a la Saga, pero siendo confrontado Aveil en el camino. Con su estado, el joven sabía que no podría pelear correctamente, pero aún así, desenfundó su espada con su mano derecha y se preparó para el combate.

Que la verdad, no duró mucho.

Con la locura de Aveil, empezó a arremeterse sin sentido contra el hylian y en una de esas ocasiones acertando en su blanco. Link tropezó y dejó caer su espada, esta rebotando en el suelo e hiriéndola en su cara. La gema negra, con el impacto, se rompió al instante, y los pedazos de esta se desvanecieron rápidamente con un extraño fuego púrpura. En ese momento, la Gerudo había quedado noqueada y fuera de combate.

Link se sorprendió de su propia suerte, claro que su asombro no duró mucho, ya que recordó a Nabooru y fue ayudarla lo más rápido que pudo. Nabooru estaba ligeramente aturdida, pero solo tenía golpe en su cabeza.

- Vaya, - dijo esta, sobándose la cabeza y mirando hacía donde Aveil yacía.- Me pregunto que demonios fue eso.

- Dime, Nabooru, -comenzó Link, mirándola,- esa energía de antes… ¿la sientes?

- No… ¡para nada! Creo que esa gema era la causante de esto.

- ¿No era eso lo que ocurrió… la otra vez?

La otra vez, años en el futuro donde las brujas del desierto, Kuome y Kotake, utilizaron joyas encantadas en todas las jóvenes de la raza Gerudo. Link, al derrotarlas, tuvo que liberar a las guerreras al romper dicha gema.

- Ciertamente, así es. – admitió Nabooru, - Supongo que tendremos que esperar que Aveil despierte y nos explique…

_La tormenta de arena se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme avanzaban. La pequeña tropa que Aveil había reclutado para su viaje estaba exhausta al igual que ella. Habían entrado en el desierto para encontrar a Nabooru quién estaba en el Colloso por obvias razones. _

_Vamos, chicas, - animó Aveil, caminando forzosamente sobre la arena. _

_Pero, Aveil, - fue el turno de Ahmsa de hablar,- ¿No pudimos simplemente esperar que regrese?_

_Ya sabes como es Nabooru, - explicó Aveil, haciendo un gesto de desesperación,- pasa demasiado tiempo en ese horrible lugar, y justo cuando necesitamos un líder…_

_La Líder es también la Saga de los Espíritus, - dijo Farizah, apuntando lo obvio, - ¿es una bendición, no creen?_

_Pues, claro… espero que eso nos traiga más riqueza._

_No sea avara, - dijo Ahmsa, ganándose una mirada sospechosa de Aveil,- E-eso es lo que dice la Líder._

_¡Bah! Lo sé. _

_Siguieron caminando silenciosamente, tratando de no desperdiciar su líquido corporal en simples discusiones. Inconscientemente, Aveil se adelantó a sus compañeras y por ello logró pisar un extraño bulto en el suelo. Para el horror de la chica, no era un bulto de arena, pero uno de carne y hueso. Una gerudo yacía allí en la arena, y el velo en su cara no dejaba identificarla. _

_Algo llamó más la atención que la identidad de la chica. La gema en su cabeza era absolutamente preciosa, de una gama de color jamás vista por ella. Haciendo una reverencia, Aveil tomó la roca y la escondió en su bolsillo. _

- Y… fuiste avara.

Varias horas pasaron luego del suceso, y ya Aveil había despertado. Link tuvo que disculparse repetidamente con Hassa y sus demás guerreras antes de que este fuera ejecutado por ser… bueno, hombre.

- Sí, -admitió apenadamente,- seguramente fue una de esas gemas maldecidas por esas…

- Viejas… sí. – suspiró Nabooru, - pero todo esta bajo control ya.

- ¡Que bueno! – exclamó Link alegremente, estirándose. Su brazo había sido vendado por la misma Hassa y ya no dolía tanto. El chico dejó salir un largo bostezo,- Que sueño tengo… creo que es hora de que me vaya de vuelta al bosque.

- Nabooru asintió.

- ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Link! – agradeció Nabooru,- Puedes pasar por aquí cuando quieras.

Link aceptó por cortesía, pero estaba seguro de que no visitaría ese lugar por algún tiempo. Las miradas "amigables" de la Gerudos… eran tan…, eso, "amigables". Justo cuando se dedicó a buscar su ocarina para llamar a Epona e irse, pensó: ¿Qué lo había traído en primer lugar al Valle? Estaba seguro de que no era por la comida, ya que era horrible.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

El escandaloso grito del hylian casi dejó sin audición a Nabooru y las Gerudo. Regresó corriendo hacía ella, casi arrodillándose e implorándole lo siguiente:

- ¡Dime… dime que por favor tienes la flor!

- … ¿Eh, que flor? – A Nabooru le tomo tiempo reaccionar, hasta que recordó su acuerdo.- ¡Ah sí! La flor, claro.

Nabooru caminó hasta las repisas de la habitación y regresó hacía Link con una pequeña botella de cristal. La Flor de los Espíritus estaba dentro, brillando en todo su esplendor. Link dejó salir un largo y bien merecido suspiro de alivio. Nuevamente salió de la habitación como un rayo, tocando su ocarina.

Algo le molestaba, las Gerudo le miraron más asesinamente cuando tomó esa flor. Eh, no era de importancia… ¡debía apresurarse!

- Prince-

Slam.

- ¿C-C-Cómo desea su b…?

SLAM.

- Déjame manejar esto, - dijo Impa, acudiendo al rescate de la pobre ama de llaves. - ¿Zelda, no disfrutaste tu celebración?

- ¡NO!

- … Obviamente, - suspiró y luego despachó a la mujer,- Zelda, abre la puerta.

El tono de la sheikah era verdaderamente abrumador, y por ello la altanería de Zelda disminuyó. Sus ojos azules se asomaron por la puerta y luego dejaron que la mujer pasase a su habitación. La Princesa de Hyrule lucia verdaderamente devastada, y por ello Impa nunca perdonaría a Link. Faltaba poco para media noche y Zelda no había disfrutado para nada su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – se dijo a si misma, bajando su cabeza y retirando su tiara de su cabeza, - ¡Estúpido Link!

- Sí, estúpido Link, -aquellas palabras sonaron ridículas en la boca de la mujer, haciendo que Zelda sonriera brevemente.- Bien, -continuó,- es hora de dormir, vamos.

- Esta bien… - dijo esta, acomodándose en su cama.- Buenas noches, Impa.

- Dulces sueños, princesa, -se despidió esta última, dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos.

Zelda no pudo conciliar el sueño de una vez. Sus ojos deambularon por el aburrido techo de su habitación, pero su cabeza se encontraba en otro lado… años en el futuro.

Con claridad pudo recordar la cara de ese chico que había arriesgado tanto por ella, el Héroe del Tiempo. Ella también estaba ahí, aunque con un aspecto más regio y una mirada indudablemente triste. Ambos flotaban en el cielo despejado del Nuevo Hyrule, liberado de la época de terror del Rey de las Tinieblas. Sus bocas se movían, pero Zelda no podía escuchar las palabras en medio de su cansancio y enojo.

- Link… - musitó suavemente, por un segundo olvidándose del horrible día que había pasado.

Trató de recordar aquellas palabras que el chico intentó decirle antes de que ella decidiera enviarlo a su tiempo, pero fue inútil. No recordaba nada concreto, solo imágenes y una horrible puñalada en su corazón.

Tenía que, la cara de Link lucía demasiado seria y herida…

_Tenía_ que…

Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, y su suave llanto lentamente la calmó hasta dormirse.

La luna y las estrellas quizás brillaban con más fuerza pasada la medianoche, pues eso pensó Link al entrar al bastante oscuro Castillo de Hyrule. El jardín estaba más desierto de lo acostumbrado, y los guardias parecían estar dormidos en sus turnos. Esto no extraño al chico, ya que siempre lograba escabullirse por los prados. Al llegar al la alta pared de roca que conocía muy bien, buscó entre su túnica y sacó su fiel hookshot, insertándolo en la ventana. Se aseguró a si mismo y comenzó a escalar la pared. Al llegar al interior de la habitación, notó que estaba más oscura que el mismísimo jardín y le fue extraño el estado desordenado de la habitación.

_Me pregunto que guerra pasó por aquí…_, pensó él.

Oh, Link. Que inocente eres.

Sigilosamente se aproximó a la cama de Zelda y observó como dormía: sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y su cara mostraba incomodidad. Lanzó otro suspiro y simplemente se desplazó hacia el mueble donde ella colocaba sus pertenencias

- Debe estar molesta, - murmuró él.

Sacó la brillante botella de su túnica y la colocó encima del mueble, con las esperanzas de de que la chica la encontrara a la mañana siguiente y no se enojara (mucho). Link se giró, sólo para ser embestido por una bola de energía, mandándolo de bruces y haciéndolo emitir un grito ahogado por una almohada.

- ¿¡Quién eres y que haces aquí?! – exclamó la Princesa que unos minutos atrás dormía. Link agitó sus brazos, en forma de protesta y con ello la Princesa dejó de ahogarlo, - ¿Link…?

- … Uh… uhg, el mismo. – dijo este, tratando de recobrar su aire.

- … Lo siento ta-

- Esta bien, Zel, mira aquí te tra- ¿¡pero que hac…?! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! –exclamo de dolor este, siendo atacado por un sin fin de almohadas. - ¡¿Qué haces, Zel?!

- ¿¡Cómo que "que hago"?! – reprendió,- ¡Olvidaste mi cumpleaños! ¡Cómo pudiste, Link!

- ¡Pero no lo olvidé!

- ¡Sí lo hiciste!

- ¡No lo hice!

- ¡Sí lo…! – Zelda pestañeó, observando la venda del muchacho,- ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¡Tu regalo fue lo que pasó! – peleó Link, - ¡No tienes ni idea por lo que tuve que pasar!

- Hmph…

- Bien, toma, - Link se volteó enojadamente hacia el mueble y le dio la botella iluminada por la Flor de los Espíritus.

Los ojos de Zelda parecieron competir con la luz emanada por la flor. Su cara cambió completamente al verla y Link se alivió ante esto.

- Que bueno que te gustó. - dijo simplemente, mirando incómodamente sus botas.

- ¡Que preciosa! – dijo, examinando la flor,- ¿Qué es?

- Es la uh, "Flor de los Espirítus", -explicó,- Nabooru me ayudó a conseguirla.

- ¿Nabooru? –preguntó Zelda, confundida.

Link sonrió nuevamente y tomo asiento junto a Zelda. De forma resumida relató como se vio envuelto en tal asunto y de cómo tuvo que liberar a la Fortaleza Gerudo de una Líder poseída por una gema maldita. A la princesa le asombró que tal hecho ocurriera en tan pocas horas, e incluso llegó a dudar de la anécdota del chico, pero las heridas, vendajes y rasguños en su cara validaban su historia.

- Seguramente debió costarte… ¡sólo mírate! –dijo, indicando el estado del chico.

- ¿Costarme? – se señaló a si mismo, para luego sonreír orgullosamente, - ¡soy el Héroe del Tiempo, así que soy capaz de bastantes cosas!

- ¿Cómo olvidar cumpleaños?

La cara del chico pareció herida por algunos segundos, pero la sonrisilla de Zelda le alivió. Luego de un silencio algo incomodo, ambos chicos estallaron en una carcajada breve, para luego recordar la hora y el lugar donde estaban. Zelda, por su parte, se silenció por completo, recordando las últimas palabras del chico.

"Soy el Héroe del Tiempo".

Sin duda lo era. Todos los retos que había pasado, aceptando el destino encomendado por la Trifuerza que portaba e incluso arriesgando su vida innumerables veces. Sabía que el hylian recordaba cada detalle de su aventura, y quizás lo hacía ver mucho menos serio de lo que en verdad era.

Pero, ¿saben que es lo peor?

¡Todo fue su culpa!

Por su incompetencia e inocencia, Link había sido sellado en la Cámara del Tiempo, forzado a crecer en cuerpo y mentalmente en cuestión de pocos días.

¿Y ella? ¡Oh, ella lo tenía fácil! Su mente se encontraba sellada en un cuerpo distinto, y solo se logró manifestar hasta el momento final de su aventura.

Sí. Tonta Zelda… no recordaba nada, y quizás así seria por siempre.

- ¿Zel…? – la voz de Link interrumpió su pelea mental, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Aún sigues enojada?

La princesa lanzó una risa ahogada por sus propias lágrimas.

- ¿Enojada? – dijo entre sollozos,- ¡Link… por mi culpa… por mi culpa…!

El hylian a su lado ya sabía lo que avecinaba. No podía soportar que la princesa que él había jurado proteger, se desmoronara de aquella manera. Simplemente le retorcía el corazón. Bastantes veces le había dicho que no era su culpa, que él mismo había tomado la decisión y el desafió que enfrentó y que si pasó, tubo que.

- No llores más, Zelda… - suplicó, sus ojos bajos y sin poder mirarle directamente, - ¡Tu sabes que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada…!

El llanto no se detuvo. Link utilizó ese coraje que le caracterizaba para girarse y tomar firmemente a la princesa por los hombros, forzándole a que le mirase. Zelda levantó la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. Link sonrió un poco y limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la chica.

Luego se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló ante esta, bajando su cabeza y presionando su puño contra su pecho.

- Yo soy el Héroe del Tiempo, -dijo seriamente,- No importa donde, no importa cuando, por Hyrule y por la Princesa Zelda… pelearé.

Zelda le miró atónita, de nuevo su cabeza llenándose de memorias de aquél día. Link había jurado protegerla a ella y a su reino por siempre y hoy, el día de su cumpleaños, lo hacía de nuevo. Sus labios se estiraron y sonrió dulcemente, arrodillándose con Link y tomando su cara con ambas manos.

Link también sonrió.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Link! – dijo, tomando por sorpresa al chico.

- ¿E…? ¡Auch! ¿¡Zelda!?

El joven se llevó otro golpe en la cara.

- Sólo piensas en pelear y pelear esto… y lo otro… ¡Olvidaste mi cumpleaños!

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! –dijo infaltilmente, sobándose su adolorida cara.- Pensé que te había gustado el regalo…

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Entonces, por qué me pegas? – se quejó nuevamente.

- Te lo mereces.

Hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que unos pasos distantes fueron escuchados. Ambos chicos se miraron.

- Bien… -Link fue el primero en hablar, levántadose y dirigiendose hacia la ventana, - Es hora de irme, no es bueno que me descubran a esta hora, je. –apoyó su pie en el borde, volteándose hacía la princesa y sonriendo tiernamente antes de partir, - Feliz Cumpleaños, Zelda.

Cuando le llamaba por su nombre, simplemente se estremecía.

- … ¡Link, espera! – le llamó justo antes de que saltara. El hylian le miró desconcertado,- lamento haberte gritado…

- Y golpeado, -corrigió este.

- … Esos te los merecías.

- … Bien, bien. –sonrió, rascándose la cabeza. – ¿Buenas noches, eh?

- Sí… buenas noches…

Cruzaron miradas por un segundo. Zelda tímidamente se acercó a Link, echándose hacia delante y plantando un delicado beso en la mejilla del héroe.

- Gracias, Link… - dijo por lo bajo.

El joven hylian y Héroe del Tiempo había experimentado muchas cosas, pero… nunca algo así. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco mientras se despedía torpemente y se lanzaba de la alta ventana. Un estruendo se escuchó al caer, pero el joven clamó estar bien, sólo cubierto de varías hojas.

La Princesa lanzó una risita, colocando la flor en la mesa al lado de su cama. Sin duda esta vez había conseguido el regalo perfecto de la persona indicada.

- Buenos días, mi princesa, - saludó el Rey, abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de su hija.

La princesa no se había completamente levantado cuando el monarca divisó la extraña flor, y como dicen por allí, la curiosidad mato al gato. Observó la nota y dedicatoria de la flor, pero fue la _flor _lo le impactó.

- ¿Qué… qué…? – fue lo único que pudo musitar, para luego alarmadamente llamar a los guardias, - ¡Busquen a ese chico, hay que colgarlo de cabeza! ¿¡Qué infamia es esta!?

- ¿Eh? ¡Padre, que ocurre!

- ¡Búsquenlo! – continuó, para luego girarse hacía Zelda,- Ese pequeño…

- ¿Pero qué… hizo…?

- Princesa…

Impa logró explicarle a la niña el verdadero significado de la particular flor. En medio de gritos y amenazas de encarcelamiento del Rey, claro está.

Ahora, fue el turno de la Princesa de sonrojarse.

- ¡NABOORU! – gritó Aveil al tope de sus pulmones.

Todas las Gerudo se habían agrupado alrededor de la Saga, no muy contentas.

- ¡Como pudiste! – le siguió Ahmsa,- ¡Yo tenía planeado usarla!

- ¡Yo también! – dijo Farizah, algo apenada luego de exclamarlo.

- Ah pero… ¡no sean avaras! ¿Qué tiene esa flor de especial?

Silencio.

Más, mucho más silencio.

- ¡Nabooru esa era la Flor de Compromiso de las Gerudo!

- … Ah… - dijo esta, aún atontada por el grito colectivo, pero luego su cara se tornó divertida. - ¿Ups?

- … ¡Arg, Nabooru!

**.FIN.**

N/A: ¡Diosas! No saben lo orgullosa que estoy de esta pequeña historia, siendo la primera que termino. Espero y aspiro que dejen sus reviews para que me digan que tal, ya que de verdad me esforcé mucho en esto.

Dedicado a Fairy-Li, quien amablemente me corrigió y sugirió cosillas bastante interesantes para el fic. Visiten sus historias que de verdad, valen muchísimo la pena.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
